injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel vs. DC Universe - Comic Prelude
Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude 'is an Marvel and DC Comics histoy comic, that takes event five years before the events from the game of same name. Originally, the comic and game would be the continuation of ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. The plot it's very similar to the first game, except by the existence of the Marvel Universe. Synopsis Five years before the events from the game, Loki and Thanos make an alliance to destroy the Avengers and Earth: with the staff of Loki and the Tesseract, they open a portal to an alternative dimension. But, diferent from Loki's plans, the portal was not an alternate dimension of the Universe 616. So, heroes, many years ago corrupted by power, are now taking the control from the Earth. The Insurgents, a group of heroes trying to end the reign of the High Counselor, Superman, must figth and take back the Tesseract, now in the possession of Superman. But that will not be easy. Issues Year One Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 1 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 2 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 3 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 4 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 5 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 6 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 7 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 8 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 9 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 10 Year Two Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 11 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 12 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 13 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 14 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 15 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 16 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 17 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 18 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 19 Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Issue 20 Year One Chapters '''Chapter One The asgardian god of mischief, Loki, have an old staff that armazenates an tesseractic power. However, the staff has a connection with Tesseract, a powerful item belonging to the alien called Thanos. Loki's plan it's simple: make an alliance with Thanos and steal the Tesseract from the Avengers Tower, in New York. After that, the two would open a portal to an alternate dimension of Earth 616 to bring the heroes counterparts. But first, Loki needs to escape from prision, and, of course, retrive he staff. Chapter Two To escape the prision, Loki will need from help. The only person he knowed who had escaped from Asgard's dungeons was Enchantress. With much effort, Loki can contact Enchantress, who was on Earth, disguised as Jane Foster. She accept to help him, but with one condition: the death of Thor. Loki's accept with pleasure. So Enchantress entrace in Asgard by secret paths that she discovered and help Loki to escape. But the Enchantress payment it was not like she imagined. Chapter Three After Loki kills Enchantress, he tricked [Volstagg, that was protecting an asgardian ship, and goes to the planet where Thanos lives. At come here, he figth with Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnigth, some of the Thanos allies, and defeat him. When he reach the throne of the titan, se launch he propost. Thanos doubted, but Loki convinced him. So, the both goes to New York, and invade the Avengers Tower. Iron Man and Black Widow figth with they, but were defeated. So finally they reached the Tesseract, and performed his plan. But were surprised by the result. Category:Comics